prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Excellent
| image = Dan Excellent.jpg | names = Mr. Excellent | height = 6' 0" (183 cm) | weight = 211 lbs (96 kg) | birth_date = | birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Dory Funk Jr. Ken Spence | debut = 1995 | retired = }} Daniel Charles Fritz (October 30, 1962) is an American professional wrestler who wrestles under the ring name Mr. Excellent. He currently wrestles on the independent circuit out of North Carolina. He has wrestled in many promotions such as Alternative Pro Wrestling and New Dimensions Championship Wrestling. Mr. Excellent has had feuds with Ricky Morton of the The Rock 'n' Roll Express, Bobby Fulton of The Fantastics, Chris Mantell of the Mavericks, "Pretty Boy" Pat Friday, "The Beast Master" Rick Link and "Pistol" Pez Whatley. Outside of professional wrestling, he has coached football, track and field, is an Assistant Professor of Mathematics at Virginia State University and also founded and presently runs the Ten Tigers of TaeKwondo and Self Defense Dojang. Career In 1994 Dan trained at the Ken Spence School of Professional Wrestling and was also trained by Dory Funk Jr. at the Funkin' Conservatory in Ocala, Florida, Florida. International Wrestling Alliance Dan made his pro debut in 1995 against Sergeant Rhodes. He has tagged up with Viper winning several victories and a tag title later losing it to the Terminators and went back to singles competition only to have a feud with several wrestlers: the Assassin I, Konan, and Dale "The Cannon" Porter. There also was a ongoing feud with "Beastmaster" Rick Link and Bobby Fulton. Alternative Championship Wrestling Personal Life Dan Excellent was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and was raised by his great aunt Trudy Fritz. Dan's birth mother had him at a very young age 17, so Daniel L. Fritz and Trudy Fritz adopted him and raised him up to be the person that he is today. Dan attended West Catholic High school for Boys which is now a coed –school. He excelled in academics as well as in Football, Track and Field and Cross Country. Dan achieved All Catholic, All City, All State honors in track and field. He broke records on relays and in individual events. He graduated from West Catholic and attended North Carolina A&T State University on a track scholarship in August of 1980. He also played football for two years, ran track and field and cross country. Dan has majored in Architectural Engineering receiving a Bachelor’s of Science degree, received a commission as an officer 2nd Lieutenant to the army reserves serving on active duty during the first gulf war. Dan received other honors such as best male and senior athlete in 1984. In 1983, he won the Mid-Eastern Atlantic Conference indoor 800 meter championships at Maryland Eastern Shore, breaking the 800 meter record during the trial heats and then breaking and setting the record again in the finals. Dan received All MEAC in both track and Field and Cross Country. Education and sports have always been very important, so Danny continued his education receiving a bachelor’s degree in Mathematics from Winston Salem State University, then coming back to North Carolina A&T receive his masters of science degree in Applied mathematics. He later attended Virginia State University and completed a Doctorate of Education. In between completing his education he found his calling in education as well as in wrestling, teaching mathematics. He also played semi-professional football with teams out of Georgia and in the Carolina Football League. Dan has coached track and field at the college level as well and has won national championship rings as an assistant coach to George Williams at one of the colleges. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **The Power-Plex **Moonsault *'Signature moves' **The Excellent Packet *'Teams and stables' *'Entrance Music' **Shotgun Messiah -Red Hot *'Nicknames' **"Mr. Excellent" Championships and accomplishments *'Alternative Pro Wrestling' **ACW United States Televison Championship (2 times) *'New Dimensions Championship Wrestling' **NDW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 times) External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:1995 debuts